Summer Nights
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Based on the song by the same name. AloeVeraShipping: Hawes x Lenora. Some chapters may be dark.


**A/N: Since I don't know what Kidachi's name in English is yet, I think I'll call him Kade. Hope it's all right…**

**EDIT: Yay he has a name: Hawes. Kade can be his first name and Hawes can be his last name.**

**Oh yeah, some chapters maybe dark, just a warning.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Lenora's POV**

I was sitting in a tree, eating apples when I noticed a teen not much older than I was, being beaten up. "Hey!" I jumped off the tree and ran up to the person being up the small teen. I punched the person straight in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. "Go Herdier," I grabbed a pokeball from my pocket and let her out, "use Roar," I simply said, not even paying attention. "Are you okay?" I asked the young teen boy.

"Ughh…," he groaned and opened his eyes. "W-who are you, my lifesaver?"

"I'm Lenora… what's your name?"

"Kade but you call me Hawes if you want to; nice to meet you," he smiled slightly, sitting up. "Thank you for saving me." I smiled too.

"You're welcome, Hawes," I held onto his hands and lifted him up. He flashed a smile that stole my heart. "You're adorable, you know that? You wanna go out for ice cream?"

"S-sure… I don't get to do that very often since I live at an orphanage… they only serve healthy foods."

"Then what are you doing here, at school?"

"I ran away, so I can be here. I run away every morning. Luckily, I'll be eighteen in a couple of months."

"I cannot believe you let that guy beat you up."

"I know…," he blushed. I knelt down and picked up Herdier. "Is that yours? It's so cute!"

"Thank you," I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder. "Come along."

* * *

"Thank you for the ice cream!" he smiled and blushed. "I have to go back now, I-I'll see you later," he looked down. What was going on? What was wrong?

"No, stay, Kade, I insist."

"But the people at the orphanage will wonder where I am."

"Who cares, Kade. Come along with me. My parents are on vacation and they trust me… I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over. Not like we'll make love or anything… since I just met you."

"Okay, I can come over. I just have to get some stuff from my room at the orphanage."

"Ermm… all right, hon," I shrugged. "Bye."

"Bye, Lenora," he blushed and left.

* * *

**Kade's POV**

I snuck in through the window that led to my room. I knew I was going to be beaten, so I was on alert and ready for it. "Kade Benjamin Hawes, just where have you been?" said the evil foster mother. I tried to escape but she caught me and held onto me tightly. She was about to lay a hand onto me until –

"Stop right there!" Lenora called and jumped through the window. Her Herdier jumped through the window and latched onto the evil foster mother. "This young man is not a child anymore! He doesn't deserve to have a hand laid upon him!" she growled. "Herdier, use Crunch." Her Herdier latched down even harder, causing the woman's arm to bleed profusely. I blushed deep red. No one had ever stood up for me like that!

The woman punched her Herdier, causing it to let go and whimper. However, something interesting happened – it started to glow white. It was now a Stoutland! It was a large dog with thick hair and a large belly. It must have been the fur surrounding it. "No, Stoutland," Lenora said to it. It snarled at the foster mother, who was so scared that she ran off.

"L-Lenora… t-thank you for saving me!" I grinned. "No one has ever stood up for me, ever!" I hugged her tightly.

"You're welcome, hon. Come along home with me. I'd appreciate the company."

"Okay!" I grinned and blushed. She _is so beautiful! Was I falling in love? _She grabbed my hand and led me out of that hellhole. As we walked down the street, the Beatles could be heard.

* * *

**Lenora's POV**

"Lenora… what a beautiful name…"

"T-thank you…," I smiled and blushed. "Kade is an interesting name. I've never heard of it before."

"Ha… yeah," he sighed.

"You aw right?" I asked.

"Y-yeah… y-you saved me from the devil in disguise…"

"Hon, I sensed something was wrong and I only knew of one orphanage in all of Unova. I did what just came naturally to me, hon."

"No one has ever done that to me before…"

"That's sad…," I stared at the ground. "All right, here's my home. Hope you like it," I smiled and opened the door. "Come, sit. Make yourself at home, please," I smiled.

"Do you have any muscle relaxant?" he asked while taking off his shoes.

"Er… why would ya need that, hon?" I asked.

"My muscles are stiff and they hurt…"

"All right…," I nodded. "I have some Anacin, will that work?" I ran to the kitchen and dug through the cabinets.

"Yeah," he replied. "That might work." I handed him the bottle and he took two out. Without even asking if he wanted something to drink, he swallowed them whole. "Surprised? I'm used to doing that," he sighed and lied down. "I'm sleepy…"

"You can go onto bed, I don't mind."

"Watch…," my Watchog said.

"Hello Watchog," I whispered. "Our guest is sleeping," I smiled.

"I can hear you," he said to me.

"Woof!" My Lillipup jumped onto him.

"Oof!" he grunted. "That hurt!"

"Lillipup, please get off," I commanded. She barked and licked him.

"Ew! Gross!" he sputtered… and began laughing. "Oh! This tickles!" he giggled. I couldn't help but giggle too. Something just suddenly felt good inside me.

"_I think I'm falling in love with this handsome young man…,_" I thought. "_But if my parents adopt him… then that might be more awkward… I have an idea!_" I leaned over next to him and kissed him. He didn't even move.

"Mmmm…," he mumbled.

I broke it off. "Kade… I think I'm falling in love with you…"

"Me too, Lenora…," he sighed. "I'm sleepy… goodnight."

"I'll take the couch, you go to my room. It's just down the hall and to the left."

"Okay," he got up and walked off. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Goodnight," he called.

"Goodnight," I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I love 'love at first sight' :) Kiss on a first date sounds so sweet :')**


End file.
